


a false word

by vexingDevient



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: soulmate au where your soulmates last words are on your skin.only meulins arm says her name. all her life she was scared, and even scarier when kurloz screamed.how do i summery





	

kurloz's arm said his whole life, "kurloz, whats meenah doing up there?". he was worried when he met meenah, even more worried when he met meulin. meulins arm just said her name, and she was worried everytime her name was said. but when they where together, they forgot their worries.  
"purrloz, im tired" she yawned. "how about a nap, my kitten?"  
"yeah! lets nap!" he picked her up, bringing her to a couch, soon they fell asleep. he tossed and turned, having a terrible nightmare.  
he screamed her name.  
she woke up  
she held him close, scared he would die.


End file.
